Who Won the- Psyche! THE WAR GOES ON!
by sagekat12
Summary: No need to worry, there is finally a fanfic where the Malloys simply stay in Buckman! This takes off before Who Won the War, so sadly, none of the stuff in that book happens. But I will try to make this good. Who knows, someone might even get kidnapped! (Please read, even though this summary sucks. I gave up halfway the first sentence. But I did try.) T cuz I'm very very paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, few people who actually read this. I just thought I should let you all know some things about this fanfic. First, I have updated, so this is not the orignal first chapter. Now, in this story, I am moving the time period to present day. (If you looked at the copyrights of the books, they all take place ten or so years ago.) So, just pretend that all the following things happen in this wonderful, technology filled year. :) Also, like to get the adults out of the way. Do not question me if all the parents disappear for a while. And, I don't think that there is enough Jake/Eddie focus, so there will be that, too.  
And had anyone noticed that Jake, Eddie, Josh and Beth are in middle school now? (The last book) I'm adding the terribly tragic things that happen to kids when they are put through middle school.  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Boy/Girl Battle Series.  
Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was official. They were staying.

Mrs. Malloy set the phone down and looked at her daughters. "Well, then. I guess I have to go attend to some house arrangements, don't I?" She walked out of the room and towards the study.

The three Malloy sisters glanced at one another. Caroline, the youngest, was silently weighing her feelings about this development. Staying in Buckman meant that they wouldn't go back to Ohio, and see their friends and their old hangouts and school and grocery store and...

But staying in Buckman also meant living next door to the Hatfords, with whom they'd had more fun than Caroline thought she and her sisters had had with anyone else. And now the war could continue.

"Well, that's great," Eddie, the oldest at age twelve, commented. She took off her baseball cap and ran her fingers through her light blond hair. "Stuck next door to the boys, now."

Beth, the middle child, didn't look up from her kindle as she said, "It's not so bad, Eddie. We have so much fun with them." As soon as Beth had received a kindle for her eleventh birthday, she had spent her allowance on buying books to add.

"Now we have all the time we need to prank the boys!" Caroline grinned and tossed her dark hair. She was going into fifth grade, even though she was only nine, because she was precocious.

"Still," started Eddie, but Beth cut her off.

"And you can be on a baseball team, here."

Eddie revised what she was going to say to a simple "I guess you're right." She stood up, stretched, and slipped upstairs to her room to do who knows what.

Caroline went to her own room, daydreaming about all the pranks that she and her sisters would pull over the next years.

* * *

Wally Hatford was sitting by the window, staring out past the river, towards the house where the Malloys lived. His older brothers, Jake and Josh, were trying to focus on a video game, while Peter was sorting out a pack of Skittles by color, then eating them.

They were waiting to find out if the Bensons were coming back, and if the Malloys were staying. No word had come yet all day, and the four boys were getting restless.

Finally, Jake gave up. He threw his controller down and said, "When are we going to find out? I can't stand this!"

"Maybe we should call them," suggested Josh, setting his controller down much gentler than Jake had.

Jake shook his head. "At this point, I'll resort to anything. Wally, go call them."

"Why me?!" Wally did not want to be the one to call the Malloys. What if Caroline answered?

"Cuz I said so, go do it."

Wally sighed and stood up. He walked into the kitchen with Jake and Josh following behind. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Malloys. After a couple of rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" It was Caroline. Great.

"Hi, Caroline," Wally said with an internal sigh.

"Oh, hi Wally!" Caroline's voice chirped. Was she happy he called? "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing."

"It's so _boring_ over here!" Then, more muffled, "It's Wally, Eddie." In the background, Wally could make out Eddie's voice saying, "Tell him to ask Jake if he wants to practice over at the field tomorrow."

More loudly, Caroline spoke into the phone. "Eddie wants to know if Jake wants to practice at the field tomorrow."

"Uhm, hold on." Well, this was getting off topic. Turning to Jake, Wally said, "Eddie wants to know if you want to practice at the field tomorrow."

Jake looked confused. "I thought it was Caroline."

"It is."

"Oh. Well, I guess so, sure. But ask if they're staying!"

Wally turned back to the phone. "He says sure."

"He says sure, Eddie." Louder again. "So, any particular reason you called?"

"Uh, yeah. We wanted to know if you guys are staying in Buckman or not..."

"Oh, that." Caroline sounded like she would be waving her hands in dismissal of this statement. "Yeah, we're staying."

Wally gulped. "And, uh, do you know if the Bensons are coming back?" He waited in dread for the answer.

"Sorry, they're staying in Georgia!" She sure didn't sound sorry.

Wally's throat felt dry. "Oh."

"Well, I've got to go. See ya later!" The line clicked as Caroline hung up.

Wally stood there frozen in shock for a moment, then slowly put down the phone. He glanced at his brother's eager faces, and dreaded telling them.

"Well? What did she say?" Jake looked like he was ready to shake Wally.

"She said- she said that the Bensons aren't coming back, and that they're staying in Buckman."

The twins looked like they were going to be sick.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" whispered Josh.

Wally nodded miserably.

"Our lives are over. Officially over," croaked Jake.

Wally nodded again. He would be plagued by Caroline the Crazie for the rest of his life, apparently. He would never be free. Goodbye, life. Wally will miss you.

* * *

**Well, there is the first chapter that I fixed. Hope you like it. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, imaginary readers! (Not to say that if you are reading this, you are imaginary.) Please enjoy this chapter. And ignore how bad the last chapter was.**

* * *

Eddie glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror before jamming her baseball cap onto her blonde head. She grabbed her mitt and bat then called to her sisters, "I'm playing ball with Jake, be back later!"

As she walked to the door, Caroline and Beth exchanged glances. Caroline recalled the conversation she and her sister had had yesterday.

"Hey, Caroline," Beth had said, plopping onto Caroline's bed. "Can I talk to you about something? Er, someone?"

Caroline had glanced up from the iPad that she was using to design an evening gown. "Sure," she said, setting the device aside. "What is it?" She was surprised. Beth did not usually come to her little sister.

"Wellllll," Beth said. "I kind of want to play matchmaker for our dear older sister."

Caroline frowned. Was Beth crazy? She wanted to set Eddie up? "Are you crazy? You want to set Eddie up?" she voiced her opinion.

Beth grinned a little. "I've sort of been reading romance books lately. And Eddie seems like the best option right now. Also, she's the oldest."

Caroline crossed her legs and leaned back on her arms. "How on earth are we supposed to play matchmaker to _Eddie_ of all people? Who are we even setting her up with?"

Beth raised her eyebrows. "What boy do we know that happens to like baseball, have a short temper, and be an older sibling?"

The younger girl's eyes widened. "You want to set her up with _Jake?"_

Beth smiled widely. "Isn't it perfect?"

After a moment of stunned silence, Caroline said, "Bethany Sue Malloy, you are a complete and utter genius." The two girls clapped their hands and bounced with excitement.

"So you'll help me?" Beth asked.

"Of course I will! If I ever need to play the part of a matchmaker, I'll have the experience!" Caroline could already see the movie being made. _Love Found at Last, starring Caroline Lenore Malloy as the matchmaker. _Caroline couldn't wait.

As Eddie passed her sister's room, she caught sight of Beth and Caroline giggling together inside Beth's closet. Shaking her head, Eddie passed headed to the kitchen in search of food.

And so, as Eddie was about to put her fingers on the door handle, Beth and Carolie screamed, "WAIT!" and pulled her back.

"What the- I'm going to be late, let me go!" Eddie yanked herself free of her sisters.

"But we have to fancify you!" Caroline protested.

"You have to what?" Eddie looked at Caroline with an apprehensive expression.

"Fancify you! You know, make you pretty!"

Eddie narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to the ballfield with Jake," she said slowly. "Why would you want to fanc-" she cut herself off as a thought struck her. "Oh, no," she said. "Oh, crap, no. Please tell me that you are not trying to set me up with a Hatford. Or anyone."

Beth and Caroline smiled radiantly at their sister. "It's time," Caroline said.

* * *

Wally's peaceful breakfast of pancakes was interrupted by a banging on the front door. "OPEN! NOW!"

The boys glanced at one another. "Is that Eddie?" Josh asked.

"I'd better let her in," Jake said slowly, and walked out of the kitchen. No sooner had he turned the knob than Eddie Malloy came tumbling through the door. She spun and shut the door, bolting the lock. She leaned against the door, breathing hard.

"Thanks," she gasped.

Jake stared at her. Her blonde hair was falling over her shoulders in a windswept way, and her white and red baseball cap matched her white shirt with red writing. The sleeves were cut off at the top of the shoulder, showing off her shaped arms. Her chest was heaving up and down as she took deep breaths. Her blue eyes were wide, and her cheeks had red tints to them.

Jake shook himself. "What's up?" he asked.

"Sisters," Eddie said breathlessly. "Fancify. Had to escape."

"Do I want to know the details?"

"Probably not." Eddie stood up finally and took a last deep breath. "Anyway, I need to stay locked up in here. Whatever you do, do not let them in." Suddenly, there was a _bam_ against the door. Jake and Eddie jumped in surprise.

Jake peeped through the little hole in the top of the door and saw Caroline and Beth standing on the welcome mat, staring at the door. "We know she's in there!" yelled Beth. "Give her to us!"

Jake glanced behind him at Eddie, who frantically shook her head and backed away. "Not here, not here!" she whispered, then ran up the stairs.

"Uh." Jake looked through the hole again. "She says she's not here!" he shouted back.

"Oh, thanks, genius!" came Eddie's voice from upstairs.

"Crap, Jake, you let her in our room?" Josh ran by him and zipped up the stairs. There was a yell and a thump from upstairs, and Josh's voice yelling, "Ah! No! Don't touch that!" while Eddie laughed maniacally.

Jake glanced once more at the two younger Malloy girls, then decided that Eddie in his room was a much more pressing matter. He checked to make sure the door was locked, then dashed up the stairs as fast as he could and was just in time to see Josh get shoved out of their room and the door slam. There was a click as it was locked, and Josh looked over at Jake. "She's trying on our hats."

There was a stunned silence as this fact sunk in, then Jake pounded on the door. "EDDIE!" he shouted. "GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

"No! I'm not done snooping!" A second later, the twins heard Eddie say curiously, "Ooh, what does this do?"

Jake banged his head against the door repeatedly. Then the door opened, and he spilled onto his floor. He groaned, then looked up at Eddie. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts, a grey one, holding a notebook with the letter "J" on the cover in her hand.

"Hey, which J name does this stand for?" she asked innocently.

Jake and Josh froze. They both knew who's it was, obviously, but if either one of them jumped for it, then she would know or at least think it was theirs. But they couldn't let her keep it.

When neither one of them spoke, Eddie shrugged and, instead of opening it, tossed it behind her and stepped over Jake into the hall. "Whatever. Got any popcorn?"

Jake stood up quickly and followed her. "Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"

"Huh?" Eddie glanced down at herself. "Is this yours?"

"Yes," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Obviously."

"I was cold."

"Why didn't you put on a jacket before you left?" inquired Josh.

"I don't know, maybe because my little sisters were chasing me and I feared for my life," answered Eddie. "So, _do_ you have popcorn?"

* * *

It was about five o'clock when Mrs. Hatford drove up to her house. She got out of the car and walked up to the porch, rummaging through her purse, when she was startled by a, "Hi, Mrs. Hatford!"

She looked up to find that Beth and Caroline Malloy were playing a card game on her front porch. There was a bag sitting beside them, and Mrs. Hatford could see an empty pop bottle sticking out. "Ehm, hello, girls," Mrs. Hatford politely replied. "Could you tell me what you are doing on my porch, please?"

The two girls smiled angelically. "Waiting for Eddie," said Caroline.

"Oh." Mrs. Hatford raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to come inside?"

"No thank you," answered Beth. "We're fine out here."

"Ok, then." Mrs. Hatford nodded and stepped over the girls' card game. She unlocked the door and walked in. In the living room, sitting on the couch and intensely playing a video game, she found Jake and Eddie Malloy. Josh was sitting in front of them on the floor, commentating on the game.

The three kids looked up at her when she walked in. "Hi, Mom," said Jake and Josh, and "Hi, Mrs. Hatford," from Eddie.

"Hello, boys. Eddie." Mrs. Hatford noticed that Eddie was wearing one of the twins' sweatshirts. "Why are you wearing-"

"Jake's sweatshirt? I got cold," explained Eddie.

"I see. How long have you been over here, exactly?" asked Mrs. Hatford, seeing the pop bottles and bowls of popcorn scattered between the three.

"Most of the day, I think."

"I see," Mrs. Hatford repeated. "Well, Caroline and Beth are on the porch playing cards, waiting for you, in case you didn't know."

"Oh." Eddie gulped. "Uh, thanks."

Mrs. Hatford nodded slowly, then escaped to the kitchen, where she found Wally sitting at the counter, breathing on the granite tabletop and making designs with his finger.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, dear. Can you not breath on the table, please?"

"Sorry." Wally sighed and sat back.

"Wally, do you know anything about why Eddie's been here all day and her sisters are playing cards on the porch?" Mrs. Hatford stared at Wally waiting for an answer.

"Eddie came running over here and said she was escaping from her sisters- something about fancifying -and she didn't want them to get her. I didn't know they were playing cards."

"I see."

There came the sound of the front door shutting, then Mr. Hatford's surprised voice. "Oh, hello, Eddie."

"Hello, Mr. Hatford."

"Why are your sisters playing cards on the porch?"

"Waiting for me, probably."

Mrs. Hatford stuck her head around the doorframe and said, "Don't ask, it doesn't make any sense."

Mr. Hatford looked from his wife to the three kids in front of the TV. They smiled widely at him. He shook his head and walked past. "I don't want to know," he muttered.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review, please! I'll try to update ASAP**


End file.
